Family ties
by peanuts107
Summary: Will life at Nottingham change for the Sheriff, Guy and Marian when the Sheriff’s daughter returns to Nottingham: Please note that this fic does contain spoilers for anyone who hasn’t see series 2
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Finally I've managed to find some time to begin this story. I hope you all like it as much as the others that I have written. I'll try and fit all the new elements from series 2 into this and with that in mind this fic takes place after episode 9 of series 2.**

**This story _IS _a continuation of my 'The Crossroads' and 'Gotcha!' fics but it's not too damaging to the story line if you haven't read those first.**

**Family ties**

**Chapter 1**

It was early December and Marian sat in her tower room at Nottingham castle. It had been three weeks since she had returned to the castle and nearly two months had passed since her father had died. Marian had returned in the hope that she would prove more useful to Robin as a spy but both the Sheriff and Gisborne didn't seem to trust her anymore. Instead of bringing about the Sheriff's destruction Marian had spent the last few weeks in her room with a maidservant doing needle work.

Suddenly the clattering of hooves brought Marian's attention away from her embroidery, she moved to the window and looked out into the courtyard and could see that a stranger had arrived and with him a myriad of questions raced through Marian's head. Who was he? Who did he represent? What was his business and how could she communicate all this information to Robin?

By the cut of the man's cloth and the quality of his horse Marian could easily see that that man was one who had possession of money. But his attire was plain and Marian could not see any jewels or insignias that would have marked him as a man of rank.

Marian watched as the stranger was approached by a guard, barely a word was exchanged before the guard escorted the man into the castle. Marian dropped her needle work, made her excuses to the maidservant and hurried out of the door and rushed down the spiral staircase. She reached the bottom steps and entered the corridor and was only allowed a momentary view of the stranger as he was lead into the Sheriff's private rooms.

Slowly Marian approached the closed door, the guards had vanished and Marian wasn't willing to miss an opportunity to gain information. Pressing her ear closer to the door Marian listened. She could not hear the words that was spoken but by the tone of the Sheriff's voice he was certainly pleased by the news that he had just been given.

'Marian!' the call on her name made Marian freeze. She instantly recognised the voice as Gisborne's and even though his tone was angry she could also detect a slight hint of amusement. 'What are you doing?'

'I was listening at the door' Marian said as she drew herself to her full height pulled her shoulders back and turned to see Gisborne and Allen A dale standing behind her 'I was hoping that the Sheriff was in a good mood so that I could ask a favour from him'

'Really?' Guy said, not fully convinced by Marian's words 'If you want favours then you should come to me'

'I wanted to ask if the Sheriff knew if there was anything from my father's estate due to me' The lie came so easily and Marian couldn't help but feel glad of the lie as she watched Guy squirm 'After all there are still tenants and farmers there even if the house was burned'

'I will speak to the Sheriff for you but right now he has business to attend to'

'Business?' Marian said 'I'm sure I heard the Sheriff laugh, surely no business is that amusing'

'Surely that depends on the business' Guy said. Once more his voice was low and he slowly reached out to Marian's arm. Marian didn't move her mind raced to think of an excuse that would allow her to escape but this time the words failed her. Suddenly a noise behind them drew them apart as they turned to see the Sheriff as he threw the double doors of his rooms open.

'Gisborne get in here we have a guest, you-' the sheriff said as he looked at Marian '-go somewhere else. Boy-' the Sheriff called to Allen 'you stand here and make sure she doesn't come back. Oh and as for the income from your lands you can have what is left after taxes and room and board has been deducted!'

The Sheriff smiled a horrible smile that showed the gap for his missing tooth. Marian watched Guy disappear into the room and the Sheriff finally closed the doors, Marian sighed, it was obviously too dangerous to hang around with the Sheriff knowing that she was out of the tower. It looked as though Marian would have to spend another day with her needlework.

sSs

'This Gisborne is Parnell' The Sheriff said smiling as he indicated the strange that Gisborne had been fetched to meet as the Sheriff headed towards his desk, upon which was a letter. 'Parnell has been sent by the estate of D'bernard to act as Eleanor's steward. You do remember Eleanor don't you?'

'Your daughter my Lord' Guy replied. He could not have easily forgotten the young widow even though almost four months had passed since she had left Nottingham to return to her husband's lands in Durham. Her presence in Nottingham had come at a time when Guy had been at his lowest and her loyalty and sweet nature had left a mark with him.

'This-' The sheriff said as he waved the letter 'is a letter from Eleanor. She writes to say that her husband's estates have been settled and that she is now at Felton Abbey-'

'She has taken orders?' Guy asked shocked at the news, he had known that Eleanor had been a religious woman, as all ladies of breeding should be, but at the sheriff's words Gisborne couldn't help but feel a sudden surge of sorrow.

'A clue - No' the sheriff said as he smiled at Guy's reaction 'She is friends with the abbess and will only winter there. As soon as the roads are once more passable then our friend Parnell will play his part'

'My Lady wishes to take up residence in Nottingham to be near her father-' Parnell said and Guy couldn't help but notice that the Sheriff looked as though he was in rapture. '-I have been sent to undertake the finding of a suitable home for her household. She has retained several servants that have a wish to relocate and my lady is also keen to employ members of the local populous'

'Yes well I'm sure the local unwashed would love to be employed by her' the sheriff said his tone indicating that he was now annoyed 'But why doesn't she want to move in here? Isn't the castle good enough for her?'

'I believe my Lady wishes to retain some of her new found freedom My Lord' Parnell said as though he hadn't understood the Sheriff's tone 'She has instructed that her new home shouldn't be too far from the city My Lord'

The Sheriff looked placated at Parnell's words and after a moment's silence he spoke 'Bon Church would be suitable, if the rooms were larger, or the manor at Clun, if it held more lands. Locksley however would be ideal; it's close and has perfect proportioned lands and house. Would you be persuaded to quit it Gisborne?'

Gisborne didn't have time to retract to the suggestion before the Sheriff laughed 'Oh relax Gisborne, Eleanor would never take Locksley from you, for some strange reason she seems to like you. However if I remember correctly there is a rather sizable town house near the East gate that is vacant'

'The Bishop house My Lord?' Guy asked 'It belongs to the church, they would never sell it'

'Why not, they have no need for it. There has never been a bishop in Nottingham and the priest has his own estate and lands. What need has he of the town house….But he does need land' The sheriff said smiling 'Lord Ludlow's estate lies in between the priests lands and the edge of land that is owned by the church and it just so happens that thanks to our friendly hooded outlaw Lord Ludlow has become in arrears with his taxes'

'What you are proposing my Lord must be done by the law or else my Lady will have nothing to do with it' Parnell said as he listened to the Sheriff's plans.

'I know my daughter Parnell, she has always been a wilful creature but I will not see her hard done by. Gisborne will take you to see the house and if you agree that it is suitable then I'll begin the negotiations'

Parnell nodded his agreement before Guy lead him out into the corridor, they would see the house today and tomorrow the Sheriff would broker a deal. Guy smiled as he mounted his horse; if all went well then Eleanor would be back in Nottingham before spring. Guy couldn't help but relish the prospect of the lady taking up residence in the town.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

'Wow' the word escaped Allan A Dale's lips before he could stop them. Gisborne glared down at him like an angry raven but the Sheriff grinned, showing the diamond set into his false tooth. The words had been forced from Allan's mouth at the sight of the woman that had stepped from the carriage that had just entered the court yard of the Bishops house. It was spring, the roads were now passable and the Bishop's house had been renovated, decorated and made fit for Eleanor D'bernard to inhabit.

'Eleanor!' The Sheriff called in obvious glee as he embraced his daughter. Gisborne couldn't help but stare at Eleanor. Allan's first impression had been right, she was beautiful. She had now abandoned her widow's veil and black gowns in favour of a rich green gown and her hair was woven with a holly green ribbon. Guy smiled as his eyes fell on the ribbon. It was the one that he had bought for Eleanor the day he had escorted her and her friend Lady Winifred Ward to Nottingham market.

'Sir Guy' Eleanor said smiling as she nodded her acknowledgment of his presence 'I trust that you are well sir?'

'I am my lady, and I trust you are well?'

'I am. But I wonder if you are missing our mutual friend?' Gisborne was taken aback by Eleanor's words and didn't fully understand her meaning. 'Sadly Lady Ward is no longer amongst us'

'She isn't dead?' Guy asked, he remembered Winifred Ward well. She was Eleanor's friend and companion and the lady had a wicked sense of mischief especially when Guy was around. The sheriff scoffed at the thought.

'No' Eleanor said ignoring her father 'Winifred Ward has recently quitted her name in favour of a new title, Lady Monaghan'

'She married Sir Edgar?!' The sheriff exclaimed 'He's more of a fool then I thought he was. She'll keep him busy'

'Or his family will keep her busy. He has five sons and all of them are unmarried'

'From what I learned of the lady she will raise to the challenge' Guy was pleased to see that Eleanor's smile grew at his words but the Sheriff glared at him, obviously angry that Gisborne had captured his daughters attention.

'That's all very well' the Sheriff said and he took his daughters arm and led her pass Gisborne 'But what about this house?'

'The house is undeniably magnificent and more then I could have hoped for, Father you've excelled yourself'

'Nonsense' the Sheriff waved the statement away 'it's no less then you deserve'

'Are you glad that I've returned?' Eleanor asked her voice sounding faint as she whispered the words close to her father's ear as Gisborne and Allen followed behind them.

'A clue: Yes' Vasey said allowing his daughter to see a small smile on his features as he held tightly to Eleanor's hand as it rested on his arm. Finally his daughter had returned and this time it was for good.

sSs

'Allen' The call caught Allen A Dale as he descended the castle steps. It was with little patients that he turned to face Marian.

'Where's your master?'

'What master?' Allen protested the title, it made him sound like a possessions something that was owned.

'Sir Guy' Marian said, her tone was clipped and Allen could see that the woman was in no mood for games. 'Where is he?'

'He's with _his_ master the Sheriff'

'So he has returned then?'

'See for yourself' Allen said as he nodded behind her, Marian turned to see Guy as he emerged from the castle.

'Allen get the horses' Gisborne called as Allen quickly obeyed

'When did return?' Marian asked 'Why didn't you come to see me?'

'I've been busy. Was there something important that you wanted Marian because I'm in a hurry'

'You're leaving again? You've hardly been here over the past few weeks. You've been missed' Marian said softly as she looked towards Allen, making sure he was safely out of earshot.

'You mean your missing the freedom that you're accustomed to when I'm in the castle. I'm sure the Sheriff doesn't put up with you'

'The Sheriff doesn't _put up_ with anyone' Marian said heatedly before she shook her head 'I'm sorry…it's just - it's so lonely in the castle. If only I was allowed into the market place or to go riding then at least I could amuse myself with things other then needlework. You're allowed to entertain yourself with other women and I'm left here!'

'It isn't like that' Guy defended 'Eleanor is a lady and she's the sheriff's daughter he's happy to see that she's happy'

'And I supposed you don't enjoy the walks or the long rides that you've both been having, and I'm sure that your trip to York with the lady to collect a horse was completely unbearable. Three whole days in the lady's company must have been agonizing!'

'You're not jealous are you Marian? Guy asked, and he couldn't help but allow a small grin to appear on his face at Marian's words.

'Jealous of an old widow' Marian scoffed

'Old!' Guy said this time laughing at Marian's words 'Eleanor D'bernard is scarcely four years older then you. Did you merely wish to seek me to insult my friend, your keeper's daughter, or did you have an alternative motive?'

'I'm bored' Marian confessed, after all it was the truth. Marian was bored of the castle and the Sheriff's guards that shadowed her every move. She hadn't been able to leave the castle in months and she was unable to reduce the suffering of Nottingham's peasants as the Night watchman or to meet with Robin. It wasn't much of an engagement if she was unable to meet with her future husband, but Marian wasn't about to tell Guy the real reason behind her wish to be set free, after all she needed him.

Gisborne's attentions, for the moment, were set on another, and if that other welcomed his affections then Marian knew that she would be in serious trouble. After all Gisborne's attentions offered her protection and it was a protection that Marian wasn't willing to lose without a fight.

'I've heard that there is an Easter dedication ceremony happening in Rufford tomorrow' Marian said as she placed a hand on Gisborne's arm and she watched his eyes move slowly towards her hand and she knew that she had grabbed his attention 'The Priest was a preacher in the Holy Lands, his sermon is supposed to be a quite thought provoking'

'He was also known to be King Richard's confessor and an active support of peace'

'I didn't know' Marian lied as she struggled to hide the shock that Guys words had driven from her 'I was hoping that I could go to listen to the sermon. All of the shire will be there, I thought that I could ride out tomorrow morning, I'd return before dusk and sheriff would never have to know'

'I'm sure that it can easily be arranged, I'm escorting Lady D'bernard to the ceremony and I'm sure she wouldn't mind an addition to the party'

'I'll look forward to it' Marian said. But her words didn't reflect her feelings. Her plan had been to learn all she could from the Priest and then to visit Robin. But now with Gisborne and Eleanor attending there was very little hope of speaking to the priest let alone heading into Sherwood Forest to spend an afternoon with her fiancée.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **A big thank you to Marian66 & TaserdbyJack for reviewing my story. Thank you!**

* * *

****Chapter 3**

The following morning was sunny with a gentle breeze and a clear blue sky; it was the beginning of a very fine spring day and perfect weather for a journey, thought Marian. It was a pity that she would have to spend the best part of the morning cooped up in a carriage with Eleanor D'bernard and Guy of Gisborn.

Resigned to her fate Marian dressed, deciding to wear a long sleeved cream gown and then headed towards the castle court yard. There she was greeted by a buzz of activity as servants and grooms saddled horses for the journey. Marian couldn't help but think it strange that she couldn't see a carriage, protocol dictated that such an event required women to arrive at the service by this mode.

'Guy!' Marian called as she spotted Gisborne amongst the crowd and made her way towards him 'You can't possibly expect the widow D'bernard to ride to the ceremony, why haven't you called for the carriage?'

'That's my fault I'm afraid' Eleanor D'bernard called cheerfully as she pulled her horse round so that she could face Marian 'I managed to persuade Sir Gisborne to indulge me. It's such a glorious day for riding and I thought it would be such a pity to be cooped up in a carriage' Eleanor added as she patted her horse indicating that she meant the beast. It was obviously the new acquisition from York.

'It's a very pretty dress that Eleanor is wearing, no more widow's black?' Marian commented as she followed Guy towards Allan and a waiting horse. Eleanor's dress was pale in colour, and made of a fine flowing fabric. The bodice was encrusted with glimmering jewels and delicate embroidery. Marian thought the dress very inappropriate for the English climate. It was obviously a dress that was suited to the hot temperatures of Israel and the holy lands but despite this Eleanor didn't seem to show any sign of a chill.

'I didn't notice Lady Eleanor's dress' Guy said as he looked down at Marian with his piercing stare

'No, I don't suppose you did' Marian said with a sly smile 'Women's garments are not very interesting to men…But her horse is a magnificent animal, it must have cost a small fortune'

'It probably did, but I wouldn't know, Lady Eleanor brokered the deal herself' said Guy as he helped Marian into the saddle and then returned to Eleanor's side.

'I bet she could have fed an entire village for a month for the price of that animal' Marian said in a low voice that only Allen had heard.

'More like two' Allan said with a smile, which faded as Marian glared at him 'It's only what I heard from a stable hand in Eleanor's house hold. Reckons he's never seen a finer Mare, or a finer Mistress. She's not like her father'

'She's his daughter isn't she!' Marian spat 'It's his blood that runs through her veins-'

'She isn't like him; I doubt the Sheriff has given his entire household the day off just because he's attending the service?'

'What? What do you mean?' Marian said in surprise at Allen's words, and as she looked around the court yard her eyes fell on a horse that Marian had seen many times before, a white stallion with a dark scar on its hind flank, and saddled with a fur rug. Marian knew it to be the Sheriff's horse.

sSs

The journey to Rufford was long but the roads into the town had always been well tended which made the journey quite easy. Eleanor and Guy led the party; the pair travelled a short distance ahead of the group, Marian rode next to Allen, the Sheriff a short distance behind while several of the his guards flanked them.

There was an unusual amount of travellers on the road that morning heading towards Rufford. The group passed others like themselves who were attending the service, a few groups joined them and the Sheriff fell into a deep conversation with a Lord from Derby. But amongst the travellers was trader's intent on selling their goods and vagabonds begging for coins. Marian threw the beggars all the coins she had, it wasn't much but the money at least would be able to buy a good meal for a lucky few.

It was a little before noon when the party arrived at their destination, the service was due to start shortly and the surrounding area was full of people and horses. Small groups of people where gathering in the church yard as they waited for friends and family members. A queue was already forming as others headed directly towards the church entrance and the ground surrounding the church was crowded with servants and guards as they waited with their master's horses and carriages.

'Eleanor!' a voice called and all in the party turned towards the man that had called her name.

'Yves!' Eleanor returned the call, her tone expressing her surprise and pleasure; it had been several months since Eleanor had last seen the Earl. They had met in the Holy lands. Yves Warburton was the younger of two sons; both men had been friends of Thomas D'bernard but the elder brother had died in battle and Yves had been gravely wounded. Eleanor had personally cared for Yves, tending his wounds on their long journey back to England. She had continued her care even after the physicians had given up all hope of saving his life, but Eleanor still nursed the young man and was able to pass on the mans care to his family when they had reached Nottingham.

'What are you doing here?' Eleanor said, the words were drawn from her lips in her surprise but her face showed her obvious please at his presence.

'Your last letter said that you would be here, so I decided to surprise you'

'And what a wonderful surprise it is, but you should not have come-' Eleanor said the last part before she could stop herself. Eleanor knew that Yves' recovery was slower then expected, his spirit may be strong and wilful but the young man's body was still weak and despite his smile both he and Eleanor knew this.

'I still have some strength, you're my tonic my lady' and with that Yves held his hands out,

'You do not have to lift me down sir' Eleanor quickly said as she looked around for Gisborne, who had now dismounted but before Eleanor could call out to him Yves had lifted her out of the saddle.

'I still have strength for you my Lady' Yves said his breath now a little laboured and Eleanor knew that the effort had taken its toll.

'I never doubted it, now, let us head into the church' Eleanor said as she smiled and placed her arm into his 'All this riding has made me quite tired'

'Oh well Gisborne, spurned for the young Warburton boy, eh?' The Sheriff said grinning as he watched his daughter and Yves walking towards the church 'Well at least you can take solace in the fact that he's younger, richer and some may say more handsome then you. Keep your sights on Marian she's more your league. Now where did Derby go?' with that the Sheriff headed off in search of the Lord, The Sheriff's only reason for attending the service was to network. It was a sullen Guy that offered Marian his arm to lead her into the service.

'No weapons allowed' called a burly looking friar at the church doors. The man was taller then most and his face was gnarled and worn. 'Probably an old solider' Marian thought. The man's feet were shoed with boots and not the usual open sandals; it was obvious that the man was new to his order.

'Hand ov'r ya sword' The Friar demanded as Guy and Marian approached

'Why?' asked Gisborne, the idea of being unprotected was one that Guy didn't like.

'Them's the rules. No weapons inside the house of god' a second friar said, this one just as brutish as his companion.

'This sword doesn't leave my side' Guy argued and as the friar argued back Marian felt a hand brush gently across her back. She knew that touch instantly and as she turned to look she saw a cloaked figure move by her and headed towards the church doors. Just before the figure entered it stop and turned. Marian smiled, under the hood Marian saw Robin, and her smile was echoed on his features. Robin winked then entered the church; Marian followed, her heart overflowing at the thought that he was risking everything to be there. Marian couldn't help but feel that maybe this day wasn't going to be entirely wasted after all.

'Marian wait' Guy called as Marian moved passed him and entered the church

'No weapons allowed' the friar repeated his tone harsh and demanding

'Give him your sword Gisborne, he's a man of god he isn't likely to steal it – on second thoughts best give it to your boy to hold' The sheriff said as he joined Guys side and called for Allen to join them

'Keep hold of this and wait with the horses' Allen took the sword and nodded and Guy and the Sheriff entered the church and looked around for the rest of his party.

The noise of the doors slamming closed behind them echoed loudly in the confined space of the church, Guy quickly turned to see the two large friars baring the door. But he didn't have time to think this unusual before a piercing scream ripped through the air. Quickly turning Guy heard many other women scream and the voices of the men rose in anger, it was then that Guy's eyes fell onto the raised dais at the front of the church. There, stood with a blade against their throats neither one making a sound was Eleanor and Marian.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I'm so sorry that its been a while since I last updated this story (well any of my stories), but I hope to complete this story soon and update it a little more regularly. Thank you for all your kind comments and your patience.

**Chapter 4**

On the dais were three hostages, Eleanor, Marian and the kings Priest. Guy instinctively reached for his sword and found nothing! Guy swore. His sword was with Allen outside the now locked church doors. Guy cursed his stupidity he had been tricked, trap and disarmed; he now felt as weak as young Yves Warburton.

The young man was barely four feet from Eleanor, blood trailing from his head as he was helped to his feet and seated in a nearby pew. Guy knew that the boy had tried and failed to defend Eleanor from her assailant to whom he had been no match, they where trained mercenaries; skilled in the art of violence and warfare. In any other circumstances the brutish brilliance of the trickery would have been admirable to Guy. But at this moment Guy could do nothing but watch as the woman he loved was held hostage.

'That must be their leader' the voice of the sheriff hissed at Guys side as a broad man dressed in friars clothing climbed the pulpit addressing the congregation.

'As with all situations like this, it is a simple matter to resolve' The man called, 'we require money from three main interested parties. For the widow D'barnard, the Sheriff Vasey shall pay. For the Priest the Church will pay, and for the lady Marian, the outlaw Robin Hood shall pay. The amount is five hundred pounds per hostage-'

'Preposterous!' A bishop called, 'the church will not bow to such an outrageous demand, and you shall not receive one penny from the church!'

'What a shame' The Mercenaries leader said, a smile creeping on his features as he nodded to the three men holding the hostages.

The screams of the women and gasps of the men, echoed around the church long after the priest fell to the floor, blood pooling around him. At the nod his captor had sunk his dagger deep into the priests throat, and as the priest made his last dying rasps his captor stepped over the body pulling towards him a friar who was now a fresh hostage.

Eleanor struggled to control her fear; she felt her stomach squirm at the sight and her eyes began to burn with tears. She had known the priest in the holy lands, he had helped her to draw strength in Thomas' illness and at the very end he had read Thomas his last rights. He had been a strong man, who had campaigned for peace and cared for the lives of others, now all that compassion and strength was gone.

'Fortunately Bishop you have one more chance, care to reconsider?' the leader said as he climbed down from the pulpit and joined the others on the dais as the murderer placed his now bloody knife against the throat of the Friar.

'How could you!' Marian demanded as she struggled against her captor 'You didn't have to kill him'

'But I did' the leader said as he approached Marian and then raised his voice 'If the money isn't raised then the others will suffer the same fate!' he called to the crowd.

'Hood would never pay' Marian shouted, her confidence growing with each word 'his fight is for those that are poor, oppressed and are in need. You may hurt me or brake my bones, but what is my suffering compared to that of others?!'

'Admirable sentiments' the leader said 'What is your suffering compared to that of others….I like it -'at this the leader made one swift movement he swung his clenched fist making contact with the side of Eleanor's head.

There was once more screams from the crowd and gasps and yells of outrage as Eleanor's body hung limp in her assailant's arms. Marian, was stunned at the man's ruthlessness she had never thought he would have retaliated in this way.

'Now be a good girl and do what you're told'

'Stay put' The sheriff growled as Gisborne's arm ached under the Sheriff's grasp. The sheriff had grabbed hold of Gisborne the second Eleanor had collapsed. Guy understood why, any actions to try to regain the hostages would surly result in their deaths and Guy's instincts where screaming for him to help rescue the women. How could the Sheriff stand calmly watching such an act of violence against his own child?

'Quite!' The leader called from the dais, at his yell the crowd obeyed 'Thank you. It does make my job easier when people cooperate, far less fun, but more easy, Five hundred pounds per hostage from the Sheriff, the Church and Hood to be delivered noon tomorrow at Noman's hill. Now ladies and Gentleman I bide you farewell'

With this the mercenaries pulled their hostages into the nearby antechamber, slamming the door behind them.

'GET AFTER THEM!' the Sheriff yelled, his hand finally released from Gisborne's arm. Guy didn't need any more encouragement, within seconds Guy had forced himself through the crowds cleared the dais and pushed hard against the door a cloaked figure joined him. It was Hood but still the door wouldn't budge.

'It's locked' Robin observed as Guy emitted a low growl and banged his fist onto the door.

'The chamber has another exit within the church yard' Yves Warburton informed them. Guy and Robin, all quarrels put aside, hurried to the main entrance. Lifting the heavy crossbar they threw the oaken doors wide and rushed out into the sunlight. But they were too late.

Riding out of the church yard, in full gallop where the mercenaries, the hostages thrown across the saddles like baggage.

'Mount up!' Guy yelled at Allen and his men as he ran forwards taking his sword.

'Surely the service wasn't that bad?' Allen enquired with a bemused grin on his face

'I said mount up!' Guy growled as he grabbed hold of the front of Allen's tunic and shoved him towards the horses. The rest of Guy's men didn't question the order. Within seconds Guy had mounted his steed and was in pursuit of the mercenaries.

Standing outside the church doors the Sheriff watched as his blundering guards clumsily mounted their horses and followed after Guy. Balling his fists the sheriff felt this anger boiling as he struggled to control it.

'My lord, I am truly sorry, I wasn't able to stop them from taking Eleanor' Yves said as the boy approached the sheriff's side 'Your man, will he find them and get her back?'

'Gisborne!' The sheriff scoffed at the name 'I doubt it'

'Then the ransom must be paid, Holy Father, will you still not pay for your man?' Yves asked of the bishop who had refused to pay for the priest

'What happens to them now is the will god, I trust that god will bring them through this. But it is god's divine right to claim his children in any means he sees fit'

'So that's a no then?' the Sheriff observed

'If you do not pay you endanger all their lives!' Yves protested, 'They have already killed one of your men, would you really trust that god will save the others?'

'The church will not pay every time they are attacked! Sheriff Vasey I am sure you agree. If you show weakness now then what will prevent others taking advantage in the future'

'A very commendable stance father, especially with so many of your people scattered around' the sheriff said, his temper rising even more, He had always disliked the church, its love of money and power almost equalled his own 'However as a father with only one child that I have already seen hurt once today I can not agree with your decision. I will pay for my daughter'

'Then I will pay for the friar' said Yves

'God shall bless you, my son' The Bishop said eagerly

'God be damned' Yves fumed 'I will not see Eleanor's life threatened for the want of a few coins. What about the other girl, will this Hood pay?

'If the outlaw doesn't then I am sure Gisborne would be willing to pay' The sheriff said 'What say you Robin, shall you let Guy buy your woman?'

'I'll pay for Marian' Robin said angrily as he emerged from the crowd to face the sheriff 'Assuming that Gisborne can't catch them first'

sSs

"_It had been a trap!" _Gisborne was furious with himself for not realising it before. Why hadn't he insisted on keeping his sword? Why had he not forbid her to go? Guy's thoughts mingled with the deafening thunder of hoofs as he urged his horse to move faster. He had only been a short distance behind the mercenaries, but somehow that distance had grown. Guy felt sickened at the thought that he would have to return to the sheriff to report his failure. It wasn't the Sheriff's reaction that he feared, but the thought of failing Eleanor and Marian. So Guy pushed his horse on he refused to give up the chase.

Eventually Guy pulled his horse to a standstill as he reached the bank of a river. The kidnapper's tracks lead into it but none emerged out on the far bank. Guy knew this river well; it led into many of the other rivers that fed the entire county.

Initially the mercenaries had only two choices, to travel up stream or to travel down. But once they reach any of the numerous intersections there was no telling which way they had gone.

'We've lost them' Allen said stating the obvious as he and the castle guards pulled their horses to a halt near Guy 'We can't follow their tracks in water'

'They would have to leave the river somewhere!' Guy yelled 'and we will find out where! Take half the men and search up river, the others with me' with that Guy pulled his horse round and set off downstream as Allen led the remaining guards up river.

sSs

Marian paced the room that she, Friar Tuck and Eleanor had been forced into by the mercenaries. The kidnappers had driven their horses fast and hard, their hostages slung across the saddles like sacks. Their hands had been tied and black bags had been placed over their heads. Marian's wrists had been tied so tightly that her bindings had drawn blood; she rubbed at the angry wounds as she continued her pacing.

'My lady you must sit' Tuck said but Marian couldn't. She hated feeling helpless and at this particular moment she did.

'There has to be a way out of here?' Marian said, but she knew that her words where more hope than truth. The room was small and circular; it was made from rough stones. The floor was covered in flagstones and the only exits that Marian could see was the solid oak door that they had been forced through. The door was now barred from the outside and guarded. The only other way out was via a window that overlooked a part of Sherwood Forest that Marian didn't recognised.

At first Marian thought that they could escape through the window but on closer inspection she had given up on that idea too. They were several stories above the ground, the stones on the outside were too smooth to use to climb down and apart from themselves the room was completely empty.

They were trapped and helpless and Marian hated the fear that this situation was making her feel.

'How is she?' Marian asked as she finally stopped pacing and turned to look at Eleanor. The sheriff's daughter was still unconscious. Tuck had already expressed his concerns that the blow to Eleanor's head may have coursed some form of brain malady and that the widow would take some time to wake from it. It had been early afternoon when the three hostages had been taken, now as Marian moved closer to the window she could see the sky darkening with a deep red glow on the horizon.

sSs

'Robin, we cannot possibly pay' Djaq said that evening after Robin had returned to camp and informed his gang of what had happened.

'How can you say that?' Much called out in indignation 'This is for Marian. She's one of us, our friend, and our ally. She has saved all our lives on more than one occasion. Robin, of course we will pay Marian is one of us'

'That may be true, Much, but we still can not pay' Djaq repeated 'we don't have enough money. We barely have two hundred pounds'

'Oh' mumbled Much

'Robin I am sorry' Djaq said softly as she touched his arm

'Then we steal more' John stated 'We don't leave one of our own behind'

'There's no way we can steal three hundred pounds in one night' Much exclaimed 'not now the sheriff knows of all our ways into the castle, thanks to Allen'

'Talking about me?' A voice called from behind them 'I thought my ears were burning' the gang turned to see Allan A Dale standing behind them.

'What do you want?' John growled as he reached for his staff and Robin pulled back his bow pointing an arrow at him.

'Whoa don't shoot' Allen exclaimed as he raised his hands to show he was unarmed 'I'm here to help'

'You Help?' Much scoffed 'Why would you help?'

'Because believe it or not I actually like Marian, I don't want anything to happen to her' Allan told the group before he turned towards Robin 'Giz recons you'll not be able to pay the ransom. I know you told the Sheriff you would but can you?'

'We can pay the ransom' Robin said heatedly

'That wasn't what I just heard' Allan said 'what did you plan on doing? Fill the bottom of a chest with stones or sand and cover them with coins?'

'No' Will said, however he knew the idea had crossed most of their minds.

'I knew it' Alan said grinning, he knew these people too well 'you don't have the full five hundred do you?'

'We're a little short' Robin conceded, his words were civil but there was a distinct hostile tone to them.

'Allan, we only have two hundred pounds' Djaq informed him 'We can't raise three hundred before tomorrow'

'Well it's a good thing that I dropped in then' Allan said smiling 'Gizzy said you wouldn't be able to get your hands on the full amount and the Sheriff is worried that Eleanor would be in danger because of it. Guy's struck up a deal with the sheriff, if he pays for Marian he gets Marian.

'He can't do that!' Much exclaimed

'The sheriff can and he will' said Allan 'You all seem to forget he's the law around here'

'He can't' Much mumbled to himself once more.

'Gisborne is already preparing the money to be sent to Nottingham, I'm escorting it from Locksley tonight with several guards towards the North road and then into town'

'Why are you telling us this?' Robin asked his bow still raised and pointed at Allen

'Because Marian loves you'

sSs

Guy sat in front of the roaring fire at Locksley Manor, his boots discarded as he warmed his feet by the fires heat. Draining his goblet Guy filled it once more and couldn't help but reflect on the events of the day. It was dusk when Guy and his men returned to Nottingham, their horses were tired and his men weary, in the end the search had proved fruitless.

The clatter of horses sounded outside and Allen's voice called something out to the men before he entered the manor.

'Is it done?' Guy asked

'It went exactly to plan' Allan said smiling smugly 'Robin came, we put up a believable fight, and then we ran. He didn't suspect a thing'

'And the money?'

'They took it'

'Good' Guy said before he drained his goblet once more.

'Now what?'

'Now we sleep, we've a busy day tomorrow'


End file.
